


Как раньше

by Bronze_soul



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Соулмейт АУ, где соулмейты, осознавшие свои чувства, непременно перерезают нить. После этого им нужно принять всё во второй раз, чтобы завязать её.
Relationships: lagger/mistik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Как раньше

Никто из них не знал и не мог объяснить, что произошло в тот момент, ясно было одно - как _раньше_ мало что могло уже быть.

_Раньше_ эти два рубина в золотых цепочках весело переливались, связывая их обладателей на любом расстоянии, а _теперь_ они тускло мерцают, не понимая из-за чего ослепли и не могут друг друга найти.

_Раньше_ они всегда были рядом и если разделялись в поисках чего-нибудь, то в скором времени телепортировались или находили друг друга, а _сейчас каждый_ усмехается и бежит к _той же_ цели другим путём, удивляется, встретив второго в конечном пункте.

Они изменились, но не _уверены_ : в _лучшую_ ли сторону?

_Один_ держит ножницы перед глазами, но взгляд его устремлён вдаль, _другой_ сжимает такие же ножницы, опустив руку. И тому, и другому было нелегко решиться, но может, _они_ боялись опять совершить ошибку, как несколько лет назад.

Рука _одного_ с нитью опущена, как и рука с ножницами, рука _другого_ слегка отведена в сторону, как будто из неё выпало что-то, что сначала крепко держали, а потом забыли и выронили.

_Оба_ смотрели грустно и немного скучающе.

Внутри у _обоих_ словно поселилась _пустота_. Одному хотелось оглохнуть или хотя бы ослепнуть, а другому закричать изо всех сил лишь бы не слышать голоса совести.

Просто в какой-то момент стало невыносимо тяжело сдерживать то ~~неправильное чувство~~ , что зародилось, и _они_ , схватив ножницы, перерезали эту нить, раскромсали её на кусочки, а в остывшие головы пришла мысль о другом возможном решении, и в следующий миг была заглушена, если не воплем совести, то сердца.

Как _раньше_ ничего уже не будет. _Сначала_ в этом _они_ уверены, а _потом_ это _им_ только кажется.  
 **Но не сейчас**.

Сейчас _нить_ слишком короткая, чтобы снова завязаться.

Это они знают лучше всего.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа ноября 2015.
> 
> Под впечатлением от этого http://cs633627.vk.me/v633627401/5914/Cz7o_r6x9cw.jpg  
> Настроение было не самым оптимистичным, и вот, что получилось.
> 
> Типа посвящается https://vk.com/lastik_slash и http://vk.com/whitepie360


End file.
